


Irresistible

by erroro



Category: Chairem Anime, ProZD
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroro/pseuds/erroro
Summary: Refrigerator-Senpai can't help but be chilled by Tomoko.





	Irresistible

Tomoko is beautiful. 

We all knew it, some without fully realizing how captivating she really was. As oblivious as the we were enamoured, all the furniture admired her but the kitchen sink. However, brilliance sometimes shines so bright, it’s searing to look at directly. But I would go blind for her. I would do anything for her.

“Take the shot Tomoko.”

It takes everything in me to keep my voice cold. She raises her neon pink pistol towards me, hands shaking. The tears in her eyes threaten to spill over. She’s beautiful, even like this. A chilling wind of envelops me, and I shiver.

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

**Author's Note:**

> Refrigerator-Senpai is a very complex character who can be redeemed even if he killed Lamp-Senpai
> 
> EDIT: SO PROZD MADE A VIDEO READING THIS OH NOOOOOO  
> GUESS I NEED TO MAKE AN ACTUAL STORY FOR THIS FIC  
> ALSO THANKS PROZD FOR READING, AND THANK YOU FOR CHAIREM ANIME IT'S A TRUE GIFT  
> MY WISH IS ONE DAY A CHAIREM ANIME VISUAL NOVEL IS MADE


End file.
